


Bound in Roses

by SunDaeDreamz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Chains, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Smut, daesung definitely has a chain kink, roses everywhere, semi-kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDaeDreamz/pseuds/SunDaeDreamz
Summary: Taeyang watched as Daesung was writhing in the rose covered chain on stage.   It was just a little bit of fun that he had, with his guitarist.  Mostly for the fans.  But the sounds Daesung made.  Youngbae couldn't get the image out of his head.  He couldn't wait to see Daesung, writhing in chains, just for him.





	

               Daesung was nervous as he entered his Tokyo apartment.  His solo concerts in Osaka that weekend had gone well.  Youngbae had even come to watch on the second night, taking a small break from his own upcoming tour preparations.  That wasn’t what had made him nervous though.  The fact that he hadn’t seen Bae since before the encore of the show was what worried him.  The look on his, now blond, lover’s face as he eyed him from the stage struck him as odd.  He didn’t seem upset, just lost, as if he wasn’t seeing anything on the stage anymore.  After that, when Daesung looked towards the space Youngbae had occupied, he found him gone.  A text to his phone after the show saying that he had to go and would meet him here at his place the next day didn’t do much to alleviate Dae’s worries.  Nor did the flowers sent to his hotel room.  The included note said he was fine, just had a few things to get set up for his upcoming concerts and not to stress, but stress and worry is something that Dae has always done well. 

                 As he toed off his shoes by the door he noticed his hyung’s shoes were already there.  The smell of roses distracted Dae from sliding on his slippers.  Instead he walked into the apartment in his socks following the scent.   The floral scent permeated the entire place making it difficult to sniff out the source.  “Hyung?” he called out, slightly unsure.  “Are you here, Jagiya?” he tried again, making his way into his home.

                “I’m right here, Daesungie,” came the reply from directly behind Daesung causing him to startle just a bit as he turned to find his beloved grinning widely and holding, quite possibly, the largest bouquet of roses he’d ever seen.   It was a rainbow of colors and almost too large for the smaller man to carry for long.  Grinning, Dae helped place the flowers on the living room table before turning and tackling Youngbae in a huge hug.  “No wonder the place smells like a garden, thank you.  I’ve missed you,” he murmured burying his face into the other’s neck, which caused Bae to shiver just a bit.  "It’s been weeks and I was a bit disappointed that I didn’t get to see you last night, Baby,” he purred, pulling back so he could trace his fingers lightly along Bae’s collar bone.

                The sensation of Daesung’s fingers skimming over him sent all his skin to gooseflesh.  Youngbae had already been half hard most of the day just from the planning of his boyfriend’s homecoming.  Seeing him on the stage wrapped up in that flower covered chain immediately caused Youngbae envision Dae wrapped in chains, just for him.  He couldn’t even focus on the rest of the show.  The images of the younger man, chains and all danced through his head.  He had to leave early, so as not to embarrass himself with a tent in his pants.  He’d set about immediately to making his daydream a reality.  He was fairly certain the younger would be all for it.  Those moans on stage weren’t all faked.  Of that much he was certain.

                As he sucked in a breath, Youngbae placed his hand over the one teasing his skin.  He just barely held back a moan of his own.  Taking a small step back he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandana.  “You trust me Jagi, right?” he asked as he showed the fabric to the abnormally skittish love of his life. 

                “In theory… yes,” Dae replied as he tried to keep the wavering tone out of his voice when he felt the scrap of material being placed over his eyes and tied behind his head.  Instantly his nerves were on edge.  His flight response was ready to kick in at the slightest hint of anything being off.  He felt Youngbae place a calming hand on the small of his back and pull him close.  This along with his other hand being held helped to calm him immensely.  Placing his trust in the older man, he felt himself being guided down what he assumed was the hallway, all his other senses on high alert.  The smell of roses did not dissipate as they left the living room, which surprised Daesung.  In fact it almost seemed to be getting stronger.  “How many roses did you buy, Baby?” he couldn’t help but wonder aloud as he took in the scent.

                Bae couldn’t help but snicker a little, pleased with himself.  “Oh, just a few,” he murmured in Dae’s ear.  “I hope you will like it, I thought we could try something different today.  I was feeling a little bit inspired.” 

                As they had reached the bedroom finally, Youngbae guided his blindfolded companion to where he could best see everything and carefully watched his face as he proceeded to remove the bandana from his eyes.  He would have liked to keep it on but he knew that wouldn’t go over well for a new experience with his adorably scaredy cat lover.  There was always next time.  At least he hoped there would be a next time.

                Dae blinked his eyes as he took in the sight before him.  The first thing he noticed was the flowers.  They were everywhere.  Bouquets of roses covered every available surface. Things like the floor and the bed were strewn with a blanket of crimson petals.  Strung along the walls and wound through the vases were twinkle lights, hundreds of them, adding a warm glow to the scene. “Oh wow, Hyung.  This must have taken you forever!” he exclaimed turning his moved gaze to his blushing boyfriend.  It was then that Daesung noticed a new addition the posts at the foot of the queen sized bed.

                Chains, one attached to each post, draped down to the floor.  More roses were wound by the stems between the links.  They were almost a meter long allowing for ample movement, with a leather cuff attached to the end of each.  “Are these for me?” he asked as he ran a finger along cool metal rings.  They looked like the one from his stage, but Daesung kept that thought to himself, for now, as he realized the real reason why Youngbae had left the show early.

                “Yes.”

                It was a simple reply, yet it was filled with meaning.  The tone used was what caught Dae’s attention, causing him to turn around.  Husky and lower, more commanding, that one simple word set the blood flowing straight to his groin, while signaling an inner desire to submit himself to the urges of the one who spoke it.  One look at Youngbae, at the collar and leash now in his hands and Daesung was floored, quite literally.  Dropping to his knees in front of the other, head bowed in perfect submission. 

                Watching his love drop to the ground before him turned Bae on much more than he thought it would.  He struggled to control himself as he bent down, gently lifting Dae’s face to look at him.  “Will you wear this for me, Jagi?” he questioned as he lifted his hand holding the chain with the ringed leather collar attached so that the younger could see it. Small flowers were wound through this chain as well.  He had not missed any details in the creation of this fantasy for them. 

                Daesung nodded his head quickly as he looked into the stunning eyes before him.  “Yes Jagiya, please, I am yours.”

 

* * *


End file.
